Dancing Lesson
by Tookish Fool
Summary: The Erudon household is planning a formal party and Ronan can't be more excited. He expects Harpe to dance, but learns the servant can't. Now it's up to the indigo knight to give him some dancing lessons. Ronan x Harpe Shounen-Ai / Fluff.


Hello! It's been a while, but I decided to try and write something— Ronan x Harpe fluff because I feel like we need more fluff fanfics about them! Anyway, this is inspired in a scenario my friend wrote about Ronan teaching Harpe how to dance, because in our headcanon he can't dance. I hope you guys like it. I tried my best!

 **Warnings:** Ronan x Harpe Shounen-Ai. Not Proofread.

* * *

It was an hectic evening at the Erudon Mansion; there was a party coming up, and the entire household was busy. The majordomo was ordering the servants and maids around, double-checking all the preparations and making sure everything was ready. Midst that busy atmosphere, there was certain a indigo-haired knight who was more excited about the party than anyone else.

Ronan Erudon loved parties because he could get a break from all of his work; being a Spell Knight, moreover the firstborn and heir of a noble family, wasn't an easy task. He would regularly find himself being busy signing papers or attending boring reunions; Ronan understand it was a responsibility and he couldn't do anything about it, but still, he appreciated having free time and having fun. Ronan loved parties because the mansion's atmosphere would become lively and uproarious; there were times the mansion was so silent, Ronan could swear he was the only living being inhabiting the place. The young knight also loved meeting tons of new people; he enjoyed having a friendly chat with them and hearing their stories.

However, what Ronan liked the most about parties, above the two things mentioned, was _definitely_ ballroom dancing! When he was a child, dancing was just a thing he was forced to learn, not interesting at all, but over time, he learned to enjoy dancing, and it became his second favorite hobby, his first favorite being sword fencing, obviously.

Ronan was lost in his thoughts, thinking about all the things he enjoyed about a party, when he bumped into a certain beige-haired servant, the sudden impact cause both boys take a couple of steps back. Harpe looked up to see whom was it was, and upon realizing it was no one other than Ronan, he bowed down in shame, as if some sort of reflex.

"I…I am so sorry, my Lord, I didn't see you!" he apologized.

Ronan looked at the older male and sighed. He hated when Harpe bowed like that while Ronan told him countless times he didn't have to. He could swear Harpe had some sort of memory problem that didn't let him remember. "It's no problem Harpe, I wasn't looking to where I was going either."

Harpe looked up at Ronan once again. "The majordomo became bossier with this party coming up. We assured him everything is ready for the party, but he keeps ordering us to check every little detail over and over again." He explained.

Ronan chuckled. "That's something he'd do." Honestly, Ronan rarely talked to the man, but he saw him yelling at the servants countless of times, so he knew what Harpe was talking about. "But you and the other servants did a great job, Harpe. Everything looks amazing."

Harpe felt honored by that compliment. "I'm so happy, my Lord. We know you love parties so we tried our best to make it enjoyable." Actually, Harpe was the one who wanted to make it enjoyable for his loved master; the other servants liked Ronan as well, sure, but were not close enough to him to want to make a party enjoyable especially for _him_.

"I'm looking forward to it." Ronan smiled gently. "Will you dance this year?" Ronan asked innocently. Every time they held parties, the albino servant refused to dance; he told Ronan he was forbidden to, but the truth is that, Harpe didn't know how to dance but was too ashamed to confess that.

"Err…." Harpe stuttered. "I don't know if Lord Cyrus would allow me to."

Cyrus Erudon was Ronan's father. Sure, Cyrus was strict, bossy, and as Ronan himself describes, _evil_ , but he never saw him actually forbidding Harpe of doing anything, not that the albino asked much anyway. He was starting to believe his best friend was lying. "Are you sure?" Ronan raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah."

Ronan stared at his eyes; Harpe was trying to avert his gaze, clearly nervous.

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes…"

"Completely sure?"

"…What do want from me?"

"Tell me the truth."

Harpe sighed. "Fine." He hated to lie to his young master. Despite how embarrassing the truth was, it wouldn't hurt to tell him, right? Blushing and looking down, he confessed. "I can't dance."

Ronan was genuinely surprised. How come Harpe can't dance? "Wait… What do you mean?"

Harpe became annoyed. "I mean I never learned how to!"

"But you attended some of the dancing lessons, right?"

"I did, but it was just to observe your progress, Lord Ronan, not to learn how to dance."

Ronan crossed his arms and started to think. So the reason Harpe didn't want to dance is because he didn't learn how to. The indigo knight felt like his best friend was missing the most fun part of the party, so he had an idea—He, Ronan Erudon, was going to teach his best friend, Harpe Noir, how to dance! "Well then," He clapped his hands and then pointed his finger at Harpe's direction. "If that's the case, I am going to teach you!"

Harpe looked at him as if he had said the stupidest thing ever. "Huh? Say again?"

Ronan had a proud look on his face. "You heard me!"

"But—"

"No excuses! Head to my chamber after you're done with your work!" Ronan started walking away.

"But my lord—" Harpe tried protesting, but was interrupted.

"It's decided!" Ronan said boldly, "And you better not try to avoid it!"

And with that, Ronan left Harpe alone in the large hall, his steps echoing until they gradually faded. The servant stared as he left, and then sighed. _"What a mess I got myself into?"_ Harpe blamed himself under his breath, and went back to his work.

Ronan threw a quick peek at the hall to see if Harpe was gone, and sighed in relief as the albino was nowhere to be found. Ronan was leaning against a wall, a bit remorseful. He didn't want to be rude to Harpe nor force him to do anything, but he knew the servant would bring up endless excuses to try to run away. Ronan felt like he was miserable, and just wanted to help.

 _"I just hope he shows up…"_ The indigo knight whispered before walking away.

* * *

Later that night, Harpe found himself in front of the wooden doors of Ronan's chambers. Why did he even bother to come? Yes, he didn't know how to dance and maybe he should learn how to, but the thing is that he also _HATED_ to dance. He was so clumsy. However, Ronan looked so determined at that moment, that Harpe couldn't help but show up. Sometimes his master was so persuasive...

But it couldn't be so bad. It was just a small practice and Harpe could get out quickly…right? It'd be over within half an hour... he hoped so.

The servant took a deep breath before he knocked at the door. Ronan opened the door almost immediately, and his face showed signs of happiness and relief as he saw Harpe standing there: For a moment, he thought the servant wasn't coming. "I'm so glad you're here." The indigo knight guided him farther into his chamber and closed the door, as if scared someone would interrupt their lesson.

Both were wearing simpler clothing, something they wouldn't wear while walking around the mansion. Ronan was wearing a simple light blue shirt, gray trousers and dark beige boots. Harpe was wearing a simple white shirt, maroon pants and brown leather shoes. They stood in silence.

Harpe looked around; he was nervous. Not because he was inside his master's chambers, oh no, but because said master was going to teach him how to dance, and he'd get to see what a failure of a dancer Harpe was. He was definitely going to laugh at him. _"There's still time for me to run away."_ Harpe thought. _"Should I fail, I will just change my name to Kachess and start living in Serdin as a blacksmith."_ The albino was already scheming his great runaway when Ronan started speaking to him.

"So, uhh… are you ready?" Ronan asked shyly. Harpe gulped, he was honestly hoping for an miracle to happen and Ronan would forget about this silly idea, but it would never happen. The only option Harpe had was to silently agree.

"So, uh…" Ronan started. He had this idea he was going to teach Harpe how to dance, but he never stopped to think what he was going to say. "Since it's a formal party, I'm going to teach you how to waltz." Harpe nodded, prompting Ronan to go on. "Well, uh, the waltz is actually pretty easy. I'll teach you the basics, come here." And so, without further warning, Ronan grabbed Harpe, coaching him where to place his hands. Ronan had his hand placed at Harpe's back, while the servant's hand was placed at Ronan's shoulder blade. They were clasping each other's other hands. _Awkward_. Even more awkward to the servant because his master was notably taller compared than him—if they got any closer Harpe would have his head resting on Ronan's shoulder.

"Okay. Let's do the basic 1-2-3. Step like this..." He motioned Harpe to look at their feet and proceeded to teach his the movements, and demonstrated how to do it. Harpe was doing fine at first, but ended up stumbling a couple of times after that. Ronan chuckled, while the servant blushed and pouted, obviously annoyed.

"What are you laughing at?"

"My bad." Ronan apologized, but he still had a smile on his face. "I just didn't know you were _that_ clumsy."

"That's why I didn't want to dance at first place. I'm horrible at dancing." The beige-haired servant admitted.

"I think you're doing great."

"No, I'm not. Compared to you, I'm horrible."

"Don't say that, Harpe."

"It's the truth." Harpe looked miserable. "Maybe we should stop; this is a waste of time."

Ronan tightened his grasp on Harpe's hand. "Don't give up; I really want to see you dancing at the party."

The servant looked down. "I'm never going to learn, my Lord. Please let me go."

Ronan was somewhat peeved. He knew Harpe was just being stubborn, as always, and just needed some incentive. " _Fine_." He said with a bold tone in his voice, causing Harpe to try to let go, but his grasp on the servant tightened. "If you don't want to learn waltz, I'll teach you _something else_." Before Harpe could say anything in return, Ronan started "dancing" with him, pulling and spinning him around while the indigo knight himself was dancing. Harpe was barely able to keep his feet at the ground, and so hopelessly clung to Ronan every time he had the chance, in fears he would fall. When they finished the dance, the servant found himself leaning back, not hitting the ground because Ronan was holding him, and his hands were instinctively grasping his master's shoulders. Harpe found himself staring at Ronan's indigo eyes; his was flushed, and he was panting, throwing a smirk at Harpe. In response, Harpe looked at him in a frightened, embarrassed way.

After some moments of an awkward silence, Harpe started laughing. "Wow. Well, _that_ was an interesting training." Yeah, Ronan tried killing him (at least in Harpe's point of view) but that experience was strangely amusing. Ronan felt embarrassment fill his mind; he had totally lost control at that moment. "I…I am sorry, Harpe. I was supposed to teach you how to waltz, but I lost control." He apologized. Harpe didn't even bother to reply, and continued laughing.

Finally, Harpe took a deep breath smiled wholeheartedly. "Well, this just proves you're a prodigy." The indigo knight felt butterflies in his stomach after hearing that compliment; he just smiled back. Moments passed, and none of them moved from that position, or said anything. The servant was starting to feel self-conscious. "Uhhh… It's getting late. We should go to sleep, or we'll be late." He said as he tried letting go of Ronan, but accidentally lost balance and fell back; before he could hit the floor, Ronan caught him and helped him get up, placing his hand on Harpe's back and clasping his free hand again.

"Don't worry about the time, Harpe. Here, I'll teach you how to waltz, the _correct way_ this time. Besides… The night is just getting started." Ronan smiled, and who was Harpe to say no to that smile?

* * *

The next day was the grand day. Harpe was too tired to do anything because the day before, right after he left Ronan's chamber after their practice, the majordomo called him and ordered him to help with some chores. In the _middle of the night_ , seriously? Harpe didn't get enough sleep, but was disallowed to leave the party. _Great._ He cursed under his breath. The only thing he did was watch Ronan dance and have fun. Well, it was kind of a good thing, as part of Harpe was still too shy to dance. Minutes, maybe hours passed, and Harpe was starting to doze off; he was almost reaching the land of dreams when someone started talking to him, startling the servant. He opened his eyes and looked up to see no other than Ronan, reaching out a hand to him. The servant didn't know if it was his tiredness, the illuminated ballroom or Ronan's elegant formal wear, (which made him look like a prince by the way), but he could _swear_ he died and reached Heaven.

"Huh…?" Harpe asked, half-asleep.

Ronan smiled. "May I have this dance?"

Harpe became nervous. He blushed and tried averting Ronan's gaze. "Uhm, no, I can't dance, remember?" He muttered. "Besides, you shouldn't dance with a low-class servant such as myself." There it was. Harpe's stubborn side.

Ronan raised an eyebrow, smirked, and brought his hands to his hips. "Tut-tut, Harpe, how disappointing." He chuckled. "I had all this trouble to teach you how to dance, and you didn't even leave that chair. You're throwing away my—no, our hard work like that?"

The servant sighed. His master had a point. "Well, yes, Young Master, but I don't think anyone here would be willing to dance with a servant."

"I would." He said shyly. "Could you do it _for me_?"

The servant couldn't help but blush. He was so tired and everything looked so dazzling; Ronan's smiling face was giving him butterflies in the stomach. After some moments, he nodded and quietly agreed. "…Okay." He slowly got up, letting Ronan guide him to a corner of the room. They danced slowly. Ronan knew Harpe was tired, and so let the servant cling to him and rest his head on his shoulder. Harpe himself was too dazed to understand what was going on and just closed his eyes, dozing off once again. Ronan planted a small kiss on the beige-haired servant's temple.

 _"Definitely worth it."_ Ronan whispered to himself, as they continued with their slow waltz.

* * *

 **Well? How did you like it? Honestly, I never danced before so I did some research and tried describing some things the best I could while trying to avoid some other things. I hope it's good.**

 **Ronan:** Hehe, I enjoyed this!

 **Harpe:** This never happened! Don't listen to them! AAAAAAH!


End file.
